ABC
by Albagarnie
Summary: A es por Anillo, B es por Bolsón Cerrado, C es por Comunidad... Una serie de drabbles profundizando en el personaje de Frodo.


**Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

 **Quería subir un fic practicando los microrrelatos, y encontré un fic como este, que seguía las letras del alfabeto, y decidí probar a escribirlo con drabbles de 100 palabras. En cuanto a esas letras que tienen tanto uso en el castellano, bueno, de alguna manera he encontrado una palabra que empezaba por W, y en cuanto a la X, me he conformado con que la palabra la contenga, igual que con la Ñ. He extendido uno de estos drabbles, el de la Y, que subí por navidad.**

 **Gracias por leer, y feliz 2016 ^^**

* * *

 **A es por Anillo**

Era lo que le había sacado de su hogar, lo que le había hecho pasar tantos peligros, abandonar a sus compañeros. Era aquella horrible carga, que le arrancaba todas sus fuerzas, que tanto daño le había causado. Era por lo que había llegado al Monte del Destino, atravesando el país de Mordor, sin esperanzas de un regreso. Era lo que había provocado esas desgracias, esa maldición. Era la forja del señor oscuro. Era el poder. Era sus deseos, solo poniéndoselo en el dedo. Era la única forma de evitar todo eso. De sobrevivir y regresar a casa.

Y era suyo.

 **B es por Bolsón Cerrado**

Cuando entró de nuevo en la que había sido su casa, sintió que Mordor no lo había abandonado, que ahora se encontraba en lo había llamado hogar, después del daño que había recibido la Comarca.

Sin embargo, meses después con el cuidado de los hobbits aquella terrible atmósfera se marchó para siempre, y Frodo volvía a vivir en ella, con Sam, Rosita, y su hija. Y volvía a sentirse la calidez del tiempo que había vivido con Bilbo.

Mientras recorría cada uno de sus pasillos por última vez, deseaba que Sam y su familia pudieran encontrar allí también un hogar.

 **C es por Comunidad**

La Comunidad estaba disuelta. Era lo único que tenía claro en ese instante.

Si Boromir había sucumbido a la tentación del anillo, ¿cómo podía estar seguro de que los demás no caerían, que no conseguirían robarlo? Había compañeros en los que no podía confiar, y los únicos en los que confiaba los quería demasiado como para pedirles que le acompañaran a tal peligro.

Entonces, debía ir solo.

Mientras comenzaba a remar las dudas lo asolaban. ¿Podría llegar solo hasta el final de la misión? ¿No le quedaba nadie?

La llamada que escuchó a su espalda pronto le dio la respuesta.

 **D es por Dragones**

Las historias de Bilbo siempre habían estado con él, desde su infancia se sentaba a escucharlas. Dragones, enanos, elfos, magos… Muchas veces se encontraba soñando despierto con esos mundos lejanos, o jugando e imaginándose que era un aventurero.

Nunca se cansaba de oír esas historias, o de compartirlas, incluso cuando dirían que ya era demasiado mayor. Y no le importaba que la gente no las creyese, el seguía disfrutando la alegría y la ilusión, las sensaciones que estos cuentos le daban.

La noche en la que Gandalf le contó toda la historia del anillo, todas estas sensaciones se ensombrecieron profundamente.

 **E es por Elanor**

La venida al mundo de esa niña no había sido en la mejor situación. Días antes había caído enfermo de nuevo, y así había podido ocultárselo a Sam.

Pero luego, la había tenido en brazos, le había dado nombre, y aquella pequeña criatura, la que tenía el honor de llamar sobrina, lo llenaba de ternura.

Acunándola suavemente, cantaba una canción en élfico, y poco a poco la niña se iba adormeciendo.

Cuando estuvo dormida, le dio un beso en la cabecita. Cuánto había visto de lo que le deparaba el futuro a aquella niña.

-Pequeña Elanor –susurró-, cuida de él…

 **F es por Familiares**

Merry lloró cuando supo que su primo se marchaba de casa Brandi, pero no sabía que muy pronto un compañero más iba a llegar, su primo pequeño.

Frodo siempre había amado las visitas de Merry y Pippin; muchas inesperadas; durante algunas temporadas parecía que esos dos vivían allí; antes y después de que Bilbo se marchara. Siempre que los veía se sorprendía de lo rápido que crecían, en cada visita eran más altos y quizá más maduros.

Cuando se reencontró con ellos, armados caballeros de Gondor y de Rohan, volvió a sentir que habían crecido mucho más que en estatura.

 **G es por Gollum**

Una criatura horrenda, de la que no podía tener piedad, que era culpable de todos los peligros que estaban corriendo, que Bilbo debió de haber matado cuando tuvo oportunidad.

Ahora lo veía moviéndose a saltos entre las rocas con su cuerpo maltrecho, siendo su guía y jurando ser un compañero fiel. Y una enorme compasión se apoderaba de su corazón.

Le dolía ver como Sam lo trataba. Tenían que ayudarle, para que pudiera superar todo el daño que le había hecho el anillo. Frodo tenía que creer que se recuperaría.

Porque, si Gollum no se recuperaba, ¿cómo podría hacerlo él?

 **H es por Huérfano**

Un niño caminaba perdido por los pasillos de la gran casa, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada por él. Aunque sus familiares lo querían, nada podía aplacar su dolor, nadie podía consolarlo mientras lloraba por las noches. No podían traerle a sus padres de vuelta.

Un adulto Frodo se despertó de golpe, sudando y respirando entrecortadamente, en su cama de Bolsón Cerrado. Gritó, aún en su pesadilla, y nadie en casa lo llamó preocupado por lo que le pasaba. Y mientras trataba de recobrar la calma, lo recordó.

Bilbo se había marchado hacía días. Ahora él estaba solo. De nuevo.

 **I es por Ithilien**

Se revolvió en la cama, apretando la mano sobre su pecho, agarrando el anillo. Pensaba si había alguna manera de protegerlo de los hombres con los que estaban.

Sentía a Sam tumbado a su lado. No sabía si dormía, él también podría temer que les atacaran.

Faramir, el hermano de Boromir. Los había acogido, pero no sabía cuánto podían fiarse de él. Después de ver lo que el anillo hacía a la gente, no se podía fiar de nadie.

Volvió a cambiar de postura, intentando poner más cómodo su hombro. Había empezado a sentir un dolor sordo en su cicatriz.

 **J es por Jardín**

La primavera había llegado, y Frodo se acababa de mudar a Hobbiton.

Un día, encontró en su ventana una flor. Se sorprendió, debía de ser de las primeras de la estación, y la guardó entre un libro. Unos días después recibió otra, y fue ocurriendo varios días, siempre una diferente. Bilbo le dijo que debían ser las primeras de después del invierno, y parecía sospechar de quién se las dejaba.

Frodo fue al jardín una mañana, y encontró al hijo del jardinero mirando la primera rosa. Le saludó, y sonrió cuando el niño se presentó.

-Samsagaz Gamyi, a su servicio.

 **K es por Khazad-Dum**

Al principio, lo único hizo fue gritar. A penas sintió como era arrastrado lejos del puente, mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Tras días en la oscuridad, la luz del sol le dañó los ojos. Pero no importó, nada importaba, y cuando sus pies volvieron al suelo dio pasos sin rumbo, perdido, sin poder ver a la comunidad, sin ser capaz de compartir el dolor con sus compañeros.

Su corazón se envolvía en tinieblas. Había perdido a su querido amigo, su mentor, y junto al dolor se alzó un terrible miedo.

Sin Gandalf, ¿qué esperanzas podían quedar para la misión?

 **L es por Lucero**

No conseguía dormir, a pesar de todo el agotamiento de su cuerpo, del dolor que lo llenaba a cada paso que trataba de dar durante el día. Sentía frío aun teniendo el calor de Sam a su lado, haciendo guardia. Escuchó entonces que le hablaba, pensando que estaba dormido.

-Mire, señor Frodo. Hay luz y belleza ahí arriba, que ninguna sombra puede tocar…

Por un instante, entreabrió los ojos, tratando de ver lo que Sam decía. Pero todo lo que encontró fueron nubes negras, que invadían cada rincón del cielo. No había luz alguna, él ya no la podía ver.

 **M es por Mordor**

Había escuchado mucho sobre esa tierra negra. Y se había convertido en su destino.

Al principio, había tenido esperanzas de regresar, volver a ver la Comarca. Pero conforme fueron acercándose, y el peso del anillo aumentando, fue comprendiendo que no habría un viaje de vuelta.

Cuando caminaron por ese país de sombras, sobre su suelo árido y su aire seco, sus fuerzas empezaron a debilitarse cada vez más, y la llamada del anillo se hizo más poderosa. No podía resistir, no podía continuar, no podía caminar.

Tan solo daba gracias por lo estar solo. Y las dio hasta el final.

 **N es por Namárië**

Había un peso en su corazón cuando abandonaron Lothlorién. No sólo el pesar y el miedo por lo que había visto en el espejo, sino sencillamente por dejar el bosque dorado.

Tomó en sus manos la redoma que había sido su regalo, que Galadriel prometía que sería su luz en los momentos de mayor oscuridad.

En aquel momento no podía saber cuánta verdad había en las palabras de la dama. La estrella que lo acompañaría, que derrotaría a la oscuridad más profunda, que sería la única luz en algunos momentos. Y que sólo se apagaría cuando ya no la necesitara.

 **Ñ es por Araña**

Apenas había llegado a verla, más que sus ojos, y el peligro que ellos amenazaban. Y ni siquiera había llegado a oírla, cuando se arrastró detrás de él, cuando se lanzó para atraparle en sus redes, clavarle su aguijón y sumirlo en la oscuridad. Habían caído en la trampa.

No, no había visto a aquella criatura, pero aun así la temía. Y mientras Sam le contaba su lucha contra ella, antes de encontrarle y tomar el anillo, Frodo solo podía escucharle en silencio, casi incapaz de asimilar lo ocurrido, y lleno de compasión. Le tomó la mano, y la apretó.

 **O es por Octubre**

Sam se había casado, Merry y Pippin eran considerados héroes en la Comarca. Todos sus amigos y compañeros habían encontrado la tranquilidad después del viaje y de la guerra. Y por un tiempo, Frodo pensó que él también podría hacerlo.

Pero había llegado octubre, y el sordo dolor de su cicatriz se había vuelto insoportable. Había llegado marzo, y había visto hasta donde el daño podía llegar.

Desde el puñal en la cima de los vientos, hasta el mismo Mordor, todo había dejado huella en él. Y comprendió que ya no había regreso, que su antigua vida no volvería jamás.

 **P es por Prisión**

Pasaba las horas perdido entre las pesadillas, su dolor, la terrible realidad del despertar. Atrapado en la torre, con todas las esperanzas rotas. Tumbado en el suelo, abrazándose, temía ponerse de pie y que un orco viniera.

Entonces, escuchó una voz.

Dulce, suave, que pensaba que no recordaba. Una canción, llena de amor y calidez, Frodo pensó que había caído en un sueño maravilloso.

Escuchó, sintiendo un calor en el corazón, que estaba lejos, en un agradable lugar.

 _Más allá de todas las torres altas y poderosas…_

Con voz débil, trató de responder:

 _Más allá de todas las montañas escarpadas…_

 **Q es por Quebradas**

Cómo había acabado así. Apenas habían salido de la Comarca, y ya se encontraban envueltos en sombras, perdidos, rodeados de peligro.

Había perdido a sus compañeros. Ellos que no tenían nada que ver, deberían seguir en su casa. No debía haber dejado que lo acompañaran.

Envuelto en esas sombras y esa luz verdosa, deseaba poder hacer algo salvarles. Pensó, por algún motivo, en Bilbo, en las aventuras que le había contado, en sus heroicidades. Bilbo había descubierto su valor, que tan oculto se encontraba. Él debía hacerlo también.

Sintiendo una nueva fuerza en el corazón, empezó a ver unas formas…

 **R es por Río**

Iban a ir al río, a navegar un rato en la noche. Volverían pronto.

Frodo nunca olvidaría cuando lo despertaron en mitad de la noche, con la terrible tragedia. Sus padres habían muerto, ahogados en el Brandivino.

Lloró durante días, necesitó años para superar el dolor. Con tiempo y apoyo, había reunido valor para subir a una barca.

Cuando vio a Sam corriendo en el agua tras él, el miedo regresó. Movió el remo rápidamente, más cuando lo vio desaparecer bajo el agua. Tenía que salvarlo. No podía dejar que el río se llevara otra vez a alguien tan querido.

 **S es por Sam**

Era difícil comprender su gran lealtad. Desde que habían abandonado su hogar, hasta los momentos más oscuros del viaje. Siempre lo había seguido, jamás se le ocurriría abandonarle, aquello era algo mucho más profundo que una promesa que había hecho a Gandalf.

Era más de lo que Frodo pensaba que merecía. Con el anillo dañándole, cada vez le necesitaba más, y menos capaz era de corresponderle. Pero incluso cuando más débil se sentía, siempre agradecía que su mejor amigo estuviera con él.

Sabía que Sam iría por él al fin del mundo. Que iría _con_ él al fin del mundo.

 **T es por Trancos**

Había sentido confianza hacia Trancos desde que lo había conocido. Gandalf le había hablado de él, sería un gran aliado, valeroso y leal. Nunca pudo pensar que serían tan ciertas sus palabras.

Supo que la Comunidad podría cumplir su misión si iba con ellos, liderándolos. Y cuando se marchó supo que la dejaba en buenas manos.

Recordó cuando le oyó cantar la balada de Beren y Lúthien, en el momento en que pudo unirse a su amada. Y cuando no Trancos, sino Aragorn hijo de Arathor fue coronado rey, Frodo supo que Gondor entraba en un nueva y maravillosa era.

 **U es por Undómiel**

Quedó deslumbrado por la belleza de la dama la primera vez que la vio, y no lo volvería a hacer hasta haber concluido su misión, siendo ella coronada reina de Gondor, junto a su amado. Sintió felicidad en el corazón porque hubieran encontrado un final feliz.

Cuando se marcharon de Gondor, quiso despedirse de ella, y fue cuando le entregó su colgante, la estrella de la tarde, símbolo del viaje más allá de los puertos que tomaría en su lugar. Fue un tesoro que guardó con tanto aprecio como la redoma, la estrella que antes le había regalado otra elfa.

 **V es por Veneno**

Notaba un terrible dolor en el hombro, como si una garra de hielo se clavara, y llenara de frío todo su cuerpo.

A veces estaba demasiado débil como para comprender lo que ocurría. Estaban yendo a Rivendel, lo llevaban a caballo, tenían que curarlo allí.

Quedaba un camino largo, y muchas veces se tenían que detener. Algunas noches, Trancos lavaba su herida con agua perfumada, y lo aliviaba y su visión se aclaraba un poco, podía ver los rostros de sus amigos.

Otras noches, todo lo que sentía era el dolor y el miedo a las sombras cerniéndose sobre él.

 **W es por Will Pieblanco**

Nunca llevó bien los reconocimientos que le hicieron en la Comarca, no quería la atención ni los logros que le daban. Trataba de ocultarse y de no llamar demasiado la atención, y la fama empezó a recaer en sus tres compañeros.

Tuvo que aceptar el puesto como alcalde de Hobbiton que le ofrecieron. No hizo ningún trabajo especialmente memorable, se dedicó a reconstruir La Comarca, y no estuvo solo en eso.

Cada día, Sam le decía que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo. Antes de abandonar su hogar, Frodo tenía la certeza de que Hobbiton pronto tendría a su mejor alcalde.

 **X es por Asfixia**

Sintió el peso aumentar de golpe, como si su carga no fuera lo suficientemente dura. Sintió la cadena presionar su cuello, abriendo heridas en su piel.

El poder del anillo aumentaba, algo lo llamaba. Caminaba sobre el suelo lodoso, y sentía que en esas ciénagas había algo. Fue superior a sus fuerzas, se apartó del camino, sus pies se hundieron, se asomó al agua.

Gollum caminaba por delante. Sam iba detrás de él, y al verle desviarse, lo llamó. Pero no podía verles, ni escucharles. Viendo los rostros de muertos en el agua, el anillo pesando, cortando su respiración, cayó.

 **Y es por Yule**

Hubo tres Yule que Frodo no quiso celebrar.

Tras la muerte de sus padres, no quería ir con todos sus familiares. Y no tuvo que hacerlo, porque Bilbo fue a su habitación, y pasó con él las fiestas, logrando alegrarle esos días.

Pero Bilbo también se fue. Y la primera Yule tras su partida, decidió quedarse en casa, solo. Merry y Pippin tuvieron que recorrer toda la Comarca para ir con él, y convencerle de que celebrara esas fiestas.

Y en la última Yule que pasó en la Comarca, sólo necesitó que Sam se lo pidiera, para empezar a celebrarla.

 **Z es por Zarpar**

Todo el sufrimiento, todo por lo que había pasado llegaba a su final. El momento en el que iba a dejar atrás todo el dolor, a descansar.

Cuántas veces había soñado con las tierras al oeste, desde que había escuchado la llamada del mar, y le habían prometido que allí podría sanarse.

Había salvado la Tierra Media, pero no para él. Se despedían entre lágrimas. Abrazó con mayor amor a Sam, aun sabiendo que no era su última despedida.

Subió al barco, y navegando se encontró con un amanecer, con la luz, con la esperada paz en las Tierras Imperecederas.


End file.
